Something More than Desire
by Burning November
Summary: And the ironic thing is, love is what began this whole thing.
1. Test Me

Ciel Phantomhive's beliefs on love are simple.

It is a single, meaningless thing that does not benefit anyone. In fact, it's annoying how pithy of a short-lived bliss it is, only to be attained by what some people might call "luck"... _hah. Right_. It's merely a coincidence that has no purpose except to make you a weak and foolish imbecile...

Just like a butterfly: it flashes right before your eyes, and once you have just happened to catch it... it breaks.

And then you are that fragile butterfly.

So, love...

Love is nothing.

It's simply laughable.

Therefore, to throw away these ideals of love so often demonstrated by humanity is one of the ways Ciel Phantomhive sustains his strong, unshaken persona. He desires to be just like the roots of a tree that grasp the earth, sturdy and unmoving.

Although displeasing to society, this, in fact, is one of the few things that paints a true smile across Ciel's eternal butler, Sebastian's, pale face. When Ciel demonstrates even the most subtle act of his pride, Sebastian's smile not only is illustrated through his porcelain lips that expand into the slightest curve, but the skin surrounding each end of his demon eyes crinkle and expose a certain warmth contained inside, despite his unloving self. Unloving because Sebastian's belief in love is superbly identical to Ciel's. Love simply does not exist to him. Such acts of love make him literally chuckle to himself... the humiliating stories he hears... to give your life away for someone out of an emotion exaggerated and invented by the human mind? _...what a joke_.

Yet, these two demons have an unusual bond between them: a contract that binds them together, forever, as servant and master. Although this contract faintly seems to force this bond upon them, at the same time, it ushers them closer.

...

Not love, but a certain kindness was felt when Sebastian cleared Ciel of any pieces of stray hair that covered those sapphire eyes. Sebastian held Ciel up by his strong but slender arms as he carried him around a field of white and purple unthorned roses. Ciel nearly smiled when he thought to himself of the new possibilities now that he was a demon with Sebastian as his eternal servant.

"Young master, where would you like for us to go?"

"It's fine here for now, Sebastian," Ciel responded with a hint of a smile in his voice, although any evidence of it had not appeared on his face.

The field of flowers was surprisingly ill-lighted and nearly somber - it appeared as if the two were swallowed up in an abyss of darkness with infinite white and purple speckles laid out perfectly in patches on a black soil. Time itself not only felt, but was actually unending. However, this was the last of Ciel Phantomhive's aggravations. The young boy even had a pure sense of confidence - he had his trusty servant to address all of his needs and desires to, what truly is there to be upset about?

...

A small conversation had soon sparked out of Ciel's curious thoughts about newly becoming a demon. But, after a few minutes, Sebastian interrupted this conversation, as he had picked up quite an arbitrary detail: "Pardon me, young master, but your shoelace has untied."

Ciel took little notice, as he was used to acts such as this one. Nevertheless, Sebastian set him back down on his feet and attended to his untied shoelace of his knee-high, black boot.

As his butler attended to his shoelace, Ciel glanced up at the unfathomably large, jet black sky. Now the proof of a smile was both heard in the master's voice and seen most subtly with his facial expression. "I can't help but wonder how Elizabeth is taking the disclosure of my... death. The others as well, but mostly Elizabeth since she is agreeably, well, so_ young_." The hint in Ciel's voice implied almost as if Elizabeth were unable to care for herself when she found out the master had left... or, well... died.

Sebastian barely even made it visible that he had been listening to the young master. All the while, he had been tying Ciel's shoelace to pure perfection and pondering to himself silently during the breaks of Ciel's words. Surprisingly, Ciel failed to notice.

"For one thing, she will no longer have the obligation of our marriage, although she made it quite difficult to believe it was purely our parents' decisions."

Ciel was now continually glancing around this place in time, unaware of Sebastian's lack of attention to his master's words.

"Not only that, but she seemed to actually have a certain affection for me," Ciel snickered at this quietly for a few lasting moments. "Can you believe that, Sebastian? Affection? Toward me?"

Sebastian's attention was caught without a wasted second as soon as Ciel spoke his name. However, this was only expressed through the shift in his eye contact. His gaze was again directed toward Ciel's sapphire blues and his lips parted only to take in a short breath. After both the right moment and words had approached him, Sebastian spoke to his master gently.

"I do happen to find it quite believable that Elizabeth would acquire an affection for you, young master."

"Oh, don't speak such nonsense, Sebastian. How could one possibly feel such... such sentiment? And toward me? _Hah_. I lived and died as the Queen's Guard Dog. What is there to attach one's self to? Not one, single person can even make me a pawn and succeed. No one is so cunning as to go to such extent. To even pretend to behold concern for me... I can't even fathom it."

"Well, my lord, I may not be able to comprehend the human thought, as all I truly know is the desire of the taste of a soul, however-"

"That's right, Sebastian. There's only desire. You and I both know how foolish this belief of "love" is."

"But if Lady Elizabeth did not have such "love" for you, would you reconcile with a sort of fondness, my lord?"

Ciel smirked, "You speak as if you know of this "fondness", or whatever you wish to call it."

"The only fondness I know, young master, is the fondness I have with you. I can assure you of-"

"Hah! Now if that's not _nonsense_...!"

Sebastian, at this moment, had bent his head down to Ciel's recently-tied boot. He locked his eyes on the laces he had so carefully tied up and suddenly, he pressed his porcelain lips to the tip of Ciel's boot, just for a second before-

Ciel instantly laid his flat palm against the butler's cheek and hit it with such force that it burned to a violent red.

"Don't you _dare_ be vile!"

Sebastian had barely reacted to the smack. He had just smiled pretentiously, with his face bowed down and hidden by his black locks of hair.

"I apologize, young master." The grin disappeared from Sebastian's face as quickly as he spoke. "You seemed as if you didn't believe the fondness I have for you."

_That's... that's the delicacy I desired so of my young master... That precious soul contained inside of Ciel - full of power, full of burning passion..._

"As you should be. Remember your place, Sebastian. As my butler."

Ciel looked down at the servant with cold eyes and a frown plastered on his face. The look of subtle disgust did not vanish either, even after he had scolded Sebastian for his actions. If that weren't enough, Ciel's arms were tightly crossed over his chest and he again glanced up at the dark sky, far away from Sebastian.

_That appetizing... desirable... disdain again..._

Without realizing, Sebastian had gripped his young master's gray and black, pinstriped vest and pulled Ciel along with it toward his devious face, staying on his knees at the feet of Ciel. Instead of the careless expression Sebastian once showed on his face, it seemed as if he were glaring right into Ciel's sapphire blues, completely unaware of his impetuous, vehement actions.

_...I... need his soul._

"Seb- Sebastian! SEBASTIAN, LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT," Ciel cried, partially with uneasiness but mostly with assertion as he attempted to release himself of Sebastian's gripping hands, "THIS IS AN ORDER."

The words did not affect the possessed butler - possessed by the once-possible gift of Ciel's delicious soul... so perfect for a demon. Sebastian's eyes were now a raging red, sparkling with desire.

_I wanted his soul... I deserved his soul! And if I can't have that, then..._

Sebastian yanked Ciel's vest once more with his clenched hands. His force was incomparable to any imaginable beast. With this force, he thrust the master's head forward, centimeters from his own, and bashed his lips into Ciel's with more power than anything. Their mouths were now crushed together like a train wreck and Sebastian's tongue invaded Ciel's virgin mouth without any hesitation.

If there were any attempt of Ciel to say another word to his butler, it was completely lost amongst the violent kiss - all that was heard were furious, muffled moans and cries of the young boy as Sebastian raged on. Tongues were colliding, teeth were thrashing, and saliva was gushing out of the corners of each of the demons' mouths. There was no stopping Sebastian. This, Ciel recently knew. So he decided with a silent chuckle, _If that's how Sebastian wants to play, I'll play along with it. Then he'll get what he really deserves for disobeying his _master_._

Sebastian's raging eyes never closed or winced once during the violent collision of the demons' lips. Similarly, neither did Ciel's eyes, which were now stained a ruby red. But this was a decision out of pride. If Sebastian was going to attempt to deliver pain, Ciel didn't want to seem affected by any bit of it.

But he was going to be put to the test.

...

A/N: Okay, so this is my first, um... intense fanfic...? Yeswell, I do plan on continuing it (she said with a tentative voice), as implied by the attempted cliffhanger at the end, but I'll have to see if people find that it's off to a good start so far. I'm not completely sure for one thing. Kinda shy 'bout it. I mean, I didn't plan on making it thiiiiis rough at first, buuut... they are demons, and Sebastian has an unfulfilled desire... ;D

So if I do make another/more chapter(s), prepare for intense... intense things to occur... at least my definition of intense... intense... ! Hehehe, -stillsomwhatinnocent-

I am a little scared posting this though, because it is kind of... sketchy? But at the same time, I've been wanting to post something like this for a while. Especially ever since I finished watching both seasons of Kuroshitsuji and I have had a big thing for SebbyxCiel throughout the whole experience. :3 It did take me more time than usual to figure out how this exactly would work out. It was mostly difficult to figure out how they would get to... er, sexc tiem. _ _ Because Sebastian doesn't think of Ciel "like that" (if you will) in the series. He just craves his soul and is driven by that crave. And Ciel knows that. Not only that, but any sort of affection that someone shows Ciel is usually completely turned down and/or not at all or barely acknowledged.

So, anyway, pardon my blubbering mouth~ I really hope you enjoy (and maybepossiblyhopefully surprise me with reviews)!


	2. Search Me

Sebastian pushed Ciel down onto his back with the same, massive amount of force used before as he clenched his master's hands. Ciel now lay on the many purple and white roses that surround them, looking anywhere but at Sebastian.

With a bit of authority, Ciel gripped the collar of Sebastian's open, button up shirt and made the fabric constrain the back of his tense neck to the point of it ripping. But they both took no notice to this at all. Their mouths were still shoved together with saliva dripping down each corner. After a few more exchanges of hot saliva, Sebastian clamped his teeth on Ciel's bottom lip and yanked it once. And when the lip was yanked a second time, it was dripping blood onto Sebastian's very own.

Suddenly, part of Sebastian seemed to have been awakened.

The butler's eyes glimmered violently like gems and his possessed expression quickly turned devious. He smiled crookedly, _Mm, Ciel Phantomhive's blood..._

Within an instant, Sebastian dragged his tongue across his master's fresh blood that painted his lips bright red. He rolled the blood around on his tongue, excited by this triumph... but the taste he was so expecting wasn't there. Ciel Phantomhive's blood tasted... different than what he had been anticipating.

_Why... why can't I taste that same... lusciousness...?_

As an attempt to find the right spot to taste the soul-concentrated blood he was craving, Sebastian ripped open Ciel's vest and button-up shirt to expose sleek, pale flesh.

Saliva dribbled down the corner of Sebastian's mouth at the sight of this and his renowned crooked smile found its way upon his face once again.

_Young master, does your flesh taste as good as your soul...?_

Sebastian's hands clenched Ciel's young arms as he pushed them down into the soil. Even though Ciel was allowing Sebastian to play with him for now, there would be no possible way for the human Ciel to free himself... Sebastian was so strong now that desire had taken over him.

Bowing his head down to Ciel's bare neck, Sebastian slid his tongue out of his mouth slowly to trail it up and down his master's flesh several times. He slid it down the center of Ciel's chest and slowly directed it left to one of Ciel's pink nipples. But instead of licking it everso gently, he grabbed onto it with his teeth and grinded against it a couple of times, just rough enough to leave meager teeth marks.

Ciel's body was rigid as he tried his hardest to contain his anger and disgust inside. He still did not want to give into Sebastian and would go through whatever it took to do so, even if it meant enduring this "pain" and "suffering" Sebastian was dealing for whatever reason. Besides, _He's going to regret this later, that damn fool..._

Sebastian smirked as if he knew what Ciel was thinking and bit into his nipple harder. This time, it was hard enough to make a small amount of blood trickle down Ciel's sweaty chest. Without hesitation, Sebastian lapped it up with his tongue, replacing the blood with his own saliva.

While he sucked and licked away any trace of his master's blood, Sebastian occupied Ciel's weak arms with one hand, holding them up above his head as he took one hand away to grab onto the button of Ciel's trousers. Instead of taking the time to unbutton them though, Sebastian pulled the trousers down furiously along with Ciel's undergarments, leaving a few scratch marks on Ciel's smooth legs. He tossed both the trousers and undergarments far away in another patch of purple and white roses and again smiled that crooked smile.

_You're mine now, Ciel Phantomhive..._

Gaining control with one hand each on Ciel's arms again, Sebastian crawled to face Ciel's bare pelvis, dragging his thirsty tongue along with him. He tasted Ciel's flesh all the way until he was circling Ciel's groin.

_...How utterly repulsive. Sebastian really is only as good as a mere _servant. Ciel falteringly chuckled to himself, as it seemed to take a great amount of willpower not to bite his lip. Maybe it was because blood would have dribbled out of his lip again if he did... or maybe it was because he had too much pride.

Ciel's attention was captured when the butler circled Ciel's groin one more time with his tongue and drew his mouth around Ciel's head. He pressed his lips on it firmly before rolling and pushing his tongue around the perimeter. While Sebastian tasted his master, he pierced Ciel's pelvis with his fingernails after bringing his hands down Ciel's arms and chest.

That crooked smile again,

_Mmm... Ciel..._

With his soft tongue, Sebastian stroked Ciel hungrily, up and down up and down up and down up and down up and

_Hideous... bu- but-ler- n-ngghh-h..._

The tongue splattered the head with saliva-

_ngggghhh... he'll... he- he'll pay... for this..._

Teeth grazed Ciel with every stroke-

_ghhhhh... ggggah..._

The hot, wet mouth seemed to completely envelop Ciel-

_dam- ngghaaahh... aaahh aaah..._

Drenched in hot, demon saliva-

_nnffff... nn-nnggghhh, ahhh_

Up and down up and down up and down up and down up and down up

_oooooh, oh, aaaah_

and up

_nnnngh..._

and... up

_nnn-_

and... uuuuuuuuuuup...

_nnnnnffff-_

and... doooooooooooown...

_nnNNNN..._

and...

_OH-_

and

_OOOOH-_

taken-

_NN... NGGH... NNNG-_

Fluid rushed out and covered Sebastian's somewhat bloody button-up shirt-

_ooh..._

There the smile was again...

The servant picked the bottom of his shirt up with his hands and sucked all of his master's fluids off.

_Ooh, Ciel..._


End file.
